


I just want you to be happy

by UACHargreeves



Series: His Harry [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Or maybe timeline change, That’s for you to decide, good luck, you get no context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UACHargreeves/pseuds/UACHargreeves
Summary: Cisco is sure he could see the laugh lines by his eyes if he was close enough.





	I just want you to be happy

Cisco barely recognises the person on the other side of the room. He talks animatedly, confident and comfortable in his own skin. Occasionally, his hand shoots up to scratch at the scruff gracing his cheeks, Cisco wonders if it itches. Harry always complained about the itch when he hadn’t had time to shave. It pains him how much he knows about this man that doesn’t know him, how many little habits he picked up during their time together. Cisco watches him interact with his beautiful wife, with her dark hair and kind eyes.

Cisco turns his attention back to the material he’s fiddling with, pretending to be busy. Unfortunately for him, His attention inevitably flits back to Harry when he hears laughter coming from his side of the room. Full blown laughter that shows his dimples and teeth and Cisco is sure he could see the laugh lines by his eyes if he was close enough. 

Cisco watches him make his way over. Not slowly, like a man who dreads seeing his ex-lover again, not fast either, like a man who can’t wait to be reunited with his long lost love. His pace is normal, casual. He walks like a man introducing himself to someone for the first time, and maybe that’s what hurts Cisco the most, the utter lack of recognition in Harry’s eyes. 

Harry doesn’t loom over Cisco anymore, when he’s finally in front of him. He seems smaller somehow, in his stupid blue sweater with his stupid grey locks, but he also seems lighter, happier, not tormented by the kidnapping of his daughter. Cisco notices he has a little stomach fat. Not enough for anyone to really notice, but a big difference from the Harry that tortured himself everyday to keep himself fit, to keep everyone he loved safe. It’s stupid, maybe, but that little belly pouch makes him reach his decision. 

Cisco, right?” Harry rasps, or maybe Cisco doesn’t have the privilege to call him that anymore. 

Cisco takes the hand he is offered and shakes it firmly, determined to not cry in front of this man he just met.

 

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Wells.” Cisco replies.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fic before and my first language isn’t english so if you find any mistakes....  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
